


Shame

by WiredDizzyGirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rewrite kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredDizzyGirl/pseuds/WiredDizzyGirl
Summary: “You know this is really starting to become a habit, Eddie.” Oswald’s specter stated.  His suit clung wetly to him.  The bullet wound in his stomach still bloomed red blood.  He walked towards Edward with his hands outstretched.  “If you miss me this much maybe you shouldn’t have shot me.” the hallucination offered with a shrug.  He sat down on the sofa.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own. Also, this is based off the song Shame by Stabbing Westward

“You know this is really starting to become a habit, Eddie.” Oswald’s specter stated. His suit clung wetly to him. The bullet wound in his stomach still bloomed red blood. He walked towards Edward with his hands outstretched. “If you miss me this much maybe you shouldn’t have shot me.” the hallucination offered with a shrug. He sat down on the sofa.

“I-I don’t miss you, and don’t sit there you’ll drip all over the place,” Edward said. Oswald or more accurately hallucination Oswald was wrong. Oswald needed to pay for what he had done to Isabella so Edward was justified in his actions. 

Hallucination Oswald got up from the sofa and shook his head in disbelief. “You’re worried about me dripping on the furniture, NEWS FLASH I’M NOT REAL! I would be more worried about the reason you’re taking these pills.” fake Oswald said. He came to stand in front of the desk Edward sat at. 

“I’m only taking these because they are helping stay awake,” Edward said as he patted the pillbox in his breast pocket. He wasn’t sure what hallucination Oswald was trying to prove. He could stop taking the pills anytime he wanted, but there was so much he had to do. He still had duties as the mayor’s chief of staff, on top of his side quest in finding a new mentor.

Suddenly the lights went red and Oswald was in a tailcoat and top hat. He started singing a song that Edward recognized as Amy Winehouse’s Wake Up Alone. Edward was finding it hard to look away from the sight before him. He was feeling rather warm and anger quickly flooded him.

“ENOUGH!” Edward shouted slamming his hands on to the desk. Fake Oswald was looking rather smug with himself. “Fine, I’ll admit that killing you killed a part of me,” Edward admitted. He really didn’t have time for this he had things to do, people to kill.

“Is that all?” the hallucination asked. He made his way to stand directly in front of Edward again blocking his way. He was now back in the wet suit again. “Are you sure isn’t more you would like to say?” he wondered.

“I only see myself reflected in your eyes, So all that I believe I am essentially are lies, and everything I'd hoped to be or ever thought that I was died with your belief in me, so who the hell am I?” Edward said. He sunk to the floor his head in his hands. Shooting Oswald was a big mistake one he couldn’t take back. Hallucination Oswald knelt down beside him. 

“I don't know if I am real without you. What is left of me without you? I don't know what's real without you. How can I exist without you?” Edward wondered. He hated to admit it, but Oswald was right, there was no Edward Nygma without Oswald Cobblepot. He needed to get justice for Isabella though.

“I'm wandering around confused wondering why I tried. The more that you deny my pain the more it intensifies. I pray for someone to ache for me the way I ache for you. If you ignore that I'm alive I've nothing to cling to.” Edward said. There was a void where Oswald had once been, a void he’s been trying to desperately fill. He was beginning to feel like that was never going to happen. No one could ever replace Oswald. 

“I don't know if I am real without you. What is left of me without you? I don't know what's real without you. How can I exist without you?” Edward inquired. He wasn’t really sure how to be himself without Oswald. He looked to Oswald for guidance and without that guidance, he was lost. 

Specter Oswald just sat there quietly listening to Edward pour heart out. He was only a figment of the imagination. Only Ed knew how to help Ed. 

Ed got up and stood in front of a full-length mirror that was in the room. He began fussing with his suit. “I stare into this mirror so tired of this life. If only you would speak to me or cared if I'm alive. Once I swore I would die for you, but I never meant like this, I never meant like this, no I never meant like this.” Edward said. There was definitely a time where Edward would have done anything for Oswald, but Oswald ruined that by betraying him. He would give anything to have Oswald here with him now. 

Hallucination Oswald got up and stood behind Ed. Edward brought this upon himself. It served him right to have to stew in his own juices for a while. 

“I don't know if I am real without you. What is left of me without you? I don't know what's real without you. How can I exist without you.” Edward asked. He slammed his fist into the mirror shattering it into pieces. “How can I exist without you? How can I exist without you?” he whispered.

“You’re just going to have to figure it out. Maybe you shouldn’t have killed me. You brought this upon yourself, but you could start by not taking those damn pills.” Oswald’s specter offered. “You’re never going to be able to find someone to replace me.” the hallucination said.

“I’m damn well going to try. Now if you don’t mind I’ve got to go.” Edward said. He gathered his belonging and headed out the door. He couldn’t help, but to think that maybe fake Oswald was right and he really should stop taking the pills, but for now, he’d rather not. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but the shame he felt over what he had done wouldn’t let him. If taking the pills was the only way he could see Oswald again than so be it.


End file.
